


Of Lightning and Death

by AirCaptainBiggles



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragon Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirCaptainBiggles/pseuds/AirCaptainBiggles
Summary: Her Hiccup was out there, fighting this storm sent from Niflheim with Thor riding its winds. Night Furies were being born tonight as Thor coupled with Hel in the furious embrace of ice and sleet.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Kudos: 16





	Of Lightning and Death

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Winter in Líf's Holt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/663019) by Midoriko-sama. 



> While fighting writer’s block for my other story, Hiding the Facts, and stressing over university exams, I ended up reading a lot of HTTYD Fanfiction. The prompt for this short story came from Chapter 19 of Winter in Lif’s Holt by Midoriko-sama.
> 
> “Her Hiccup was out there, fighting this storm sent from Niflheim with Thor riding its winds. Night Furies were being born tonight as Thor coupled with Hel in the furious embrace of ice and sleet.”
> 
> I was just reading, and my brain decided to take these two sentences from an amazing fanfic out of context. The following chapters are the result.

**Hiccup PoV**

I had thought we could fit in one last trip, but a few hours from Berk and the first storm of winter was here. Toothless tried to climb against the wind as the lightning grew closer. We dropped sharply as the hair on neck tingled. I looked behind, and everything seemed to slow around me. I might have called out to Toothless, I’m not sure. I watched as a great arc of light twisted toward us. The last thing I felt was a searing heat spreading outward from my shoulder.

* * *

My nose twitched, it felt wet. Something had splashed on me. Something cool and wet, it smelled of salt. I heard the swish of liquid, like a bucket being emptied and my nose was wetted again. A seagull loudly announced its presence a few feet from my head. I don’t recall getting drunk, but the hangover is more than mild.

I worked to open my eyes once the seagull had begun quietly pecking at the sand. It took a moment for me to notice something was amiss. At first, I had been focused on the seagull calmly locating its meal on my left. However, I was clearly able to also see the beach to my right; at the same time.

And Instead of a small triangle stilling between my eyes, it was more of a... Different, I couldn’t find a name for it. Using my new field of view to look behind me, I could see Toothless’ wings and tail. I couldn’t hear him but judging by the tail, he seemed... agitated. The more I puzzled over why I couldn’t hear him, the more agitated the tail became.

The swishing of liquid returned, and I quickly moved my hand to stop the trickling wave from wetting my nose. Having prevented the problem, I realised that my’ hand’ did not have fingers, nor was it my hand. In fact, it looked suspiciously like a dragon forepaw. My reaction was to sit up but, of course, not being human, I ended up faceplanting into the sand and hyperventilating.

My second attempt was more successful, and I took my time to carefully explore the movement of each new limb. I would say that I learned quickly, but it was more like my body already knew how, and I just had to not concentrate on the finer details.

Having processed the reality of my situation, my initial response was a loud wail. The beach quickly became empty, and the ensuing silence was only broken by the soft thud of my forepaws upon the sand and steady deep breaths. As the seagulls returned to the shore, I walked toward the treeline, I needed to find Toothless.

By midday, I had explored much of the forest on foot. It seemed as if Toothless might not be on my island. I trembled. Toothless could easily have missed the island and drown. My thoughts had become a lot less jumbled since I awoke; I should have gone back to Berk and gotten help.

I began to turn around to locate the direction of home. I thought I might have easily just spun in circles, guessing where to go, but it seemed that I had been granted an innate sense of direction. I acted on instinct, my strong rear legs pushing me away from the ground as my wings swept into action. Unprepared I began to falter, fighting against my residual human fear, I focused on the horizon and let my body figure out the rest.

Something kept me going. Shock perhaps? Or the thought of home and Astrid? My movement paused momentarily as I considered how I might explain this to Stoick... Hopefully, he won’t disown me again.

**Author's Note:**

> For those interested in interacting with my writing process you can follow my progress on my Discord: https://discord.gg/qyFq9Q3  
> I am also looking for some beta readers to help prove my writing.


End file.
